Wie Gaara und Naruto aufgeklärt wurden
by Nastjuschechka
Summary: Auszug: "Kakashi stand im Büro des neuen Hokage.  Naruto, da du jetzt zum Hokage ernannt wurdest, aber in Sachen Beziehung noch ein bisschen unerfahren bist, hat der Ältesten Rat entschieden dich einem Aufklärungsunterricht zu unterziehen..."


**Wie Gaara und Naruto**** aufgeklärt wurden**

**Gliederung:**

**1. Männer und Frauen**

**2. Bienchen und Blümchen**

**3. Liebe und Angst**

**4. Küsschen und Schmetterlinge**

**5. Kinder und Kondome**

**6. Männer und Männer**

**1. Männer und Frauen**

„Also ich hoffe den Anwesenden ist der Grund des Unterrichts bekannt." Sagte Kakashi. Gaara und Naruto nickten zaghaft. Das ganze war den Beiden eindeutig unangenehm. Die drei saßen in einem kleinen, abgedunkelten Raum mit einer Leinwand, auf der bis jetzt nur die weiße Farbe zu sehen war. Ihr fragt euch sicher was sie hier machten.

Flashback

Kakashi stand im Büro des neuen Hokage.

„Naruto, da du jetzt zum Hokage ernannt wurdest, aber in Sachen Beziehung noch ein bisschen unerfahren bist, hat der Ältesten Rat entschieden dich einem Aufklärungsunterricht zu unterziehen. Da du als Hokage auch Ehen segnen musst und über die Beziehungen der Ninjas untereinander auch im Klaren sein musst."

Ok, das war ziemlich viel für Naruto auf einmal. Aber er musste es zugeben, auch wenn es ihm ziemlich peinlich war, ja es stimmte, der Hokage Naruto Uzumaki hatte noch nie eine Freundin und außer ein paar Unfällen auch keinen richtigen ersten Kuss. Naruto nickte verständlich, da es ihm zu peinlich war etwas zu sagen.

„Das ist gut. Der Unterricht findet nächste Woche am Dienstag statt." Kakashi wandte sich zum gehen, aber kurz bevor er Narutos Büro verließ, fügte er noch hin zu: „Ach ja Gaara wird auch da sein, denn er hat das gleiche Problem wie du."

Ja, und Naruto wusste auch warum, wer wollte den schon mit einem Jinchuriki eine Beziehung anfangen, der müsste echt verrückt sein. Man hatte jetzt zwar keine Angst mehr vor ihnen und vertraute ihnen sogar schon so weit, Hokage zu werden, aber eine Beziehung war da noch eine ganz andere Liga. Und vor alle,m wer will denn schon mit dem Hokage zusammen sein?

Flashbackende

Und so saßen sie jetzt zusammen mit Kakashi in einer Kammer und waren schon auf ihre peinliche Aufklärung „gespannt".

„Also dann fangen wir mal an." Sagte Kakashi, wieder kam nicht mehr von den gefürchteten Kagen als ein Nicken.

„Ich will erst mal wissen wie weit ihr schon informiert seit, also werde ich euch Fragen über euer Wissen stellen, die ihr ehrlich beantworten müsst." Schüchternes „Hai." folgte seitens der Kagen, na das hieß ja wohl, dass das Wissen nicht seht weittragend war.

„Erste Frage, die ihr hoffentlich mit ja beantworten werdet: Euch ist hoffentlich aufgefallen, das Mann und Frau sich körperlich unterscheiden." Kakashi hatte sich diese Fragen nicht ausgedacht, die waren strickt vorgegeben von den Dorfältesten, die sicher gehen wollten, dass den Kagen auch das richtige Wissen vermittelt wurde.

„Ja.", sagten die Jungs gleichzeitig.

„Guuuut. Also, um sicherzugehen, dass es auch stimmt was euch aufgefallen ist, werden wir jetzt den Körperbau des Mannes und der Frau noch mal genau unter die Lupe nehmen." Sagte Kakashi und legte dabei Zweibilder auf den Projektor, dessen Abbildung darauf auf der Leinwand erschien. Es waren zwei Nacktbilder, einmal vom Mann und einmal von einer Frau. Wie auf Knopfdruck liefen die beiden „Schüler" rot an, was bei Gaara ein recht seltener Anblick war, und Kakashi darauf stolz sein konnte, es mal gesehen zu haben. Nach einer ausgiebigen Vorstellung der Körperunterschiede, ging Kakashi dann zum nächsten Bild über.

„Was euch aber bis jetzt bestimmt noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ist dass es auch, wie soll man es sagen, eine Mischform zwischen Mann und Frau gibt." Mit diesen Worten legte er das Nacktbild eines Transvestiten auf. Augenblicklich weiteten sich die Augen der Jungs und die Kinnläden machten Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

„Das heißt, Sakura könnte doch ein Mann sein. Ich wusste es." ,war das einzig „sinnvolle" was Naruto jetzt herausbrachte. Kakashi musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Ja theoretisch könnte es so sein, Naruto, aber ziehe keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Und ich darf dich beruhigen, Sakura ist eine Frau." Gaara saß immer noch erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl, die Erkenntnis, war dann doch zu viel für den ehemaligen, kalten Mörder. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Naruto wechselte aber plötzlich, denn dank der Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya war er doch ein bisschen aufgeklärter.

„Woher wissen sie es denn so genau Sensei?", fragte Naruto und grinste seinen Sensei wissend an, dieser suchte panisch nach einer Ausrede und war heilfroh, dass die Maske seine Röte verdeckte.

„Es steht in ihrer Akte." Ja das war wirklich eine gute Ausrede, denn er musste ja als Sensei die Akte seine Schüler kennen. Naruto nickte, schaute Kakashi aber immer noch sehr verdächtig an.

„Ähm ok jetzt zur nächsten Frage.", holte Kakashi Gaara aus seinem Schock heraus, und wechselte gleichzeitig das Thema.

Kakashi grinste die beiden frech an.

„Wisst ihr woher Kinder kommen? Und sagt jetzt nicht vom Storch."

„Ja aus einer schwangeren Frau natürlich." Sagte Naruto mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln.

„Weißt du, Gaara auch wie das Kind in die Frau kommt?" wollte Kakashi den schweigsamen auch in das Gespräch mit einbeziehen.

„E-ehrlich g-g-gesagt, habichnochnieso r-r-richtig drüber nachgedacht.", ok, Kakashi holte seinen roten Stift raus und strich diesen Tag rot im Kalender an, der Tag, an dem Gaara nervös war.

„Und du Naruto?" wandte sich der Sensei an seine Schüler.

„Ähm wenn Mann und Frau heiraten wird die Frau schwanger, oder?", Naruto blickte seinen „allwissenden" Sensei unsicher an.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht Naruto, aber leider falsch, und wie ich sehe muss ich jetzt wohl bei „Bienchen und Blümchen" anfangen.", sagte Kakashi und musste sich verdammt zusammen reißen um nicht lauthals loszulachen, wie konnten Jungs im Alter von 18 Jahren so wenig Ahnung von Sex haben?

**2. Bienchen und Blümchen**

„Bei dir Naruto bin ich mir nicht so sicher, aber du Gaara hast doch bestimmt im Bio-Unterricht aufgepasst oder?" wandte Kakashi sich mit der nächsten Frage an die Jungs.

„Mich wollte keiner unterrichten.", antwortete Gaara wahrheitsgemäß. Stimmt ja, es Gab wenig Leute die so lebensmüde waren ,ihm etwas beizubringen.

„Wir hatten Bio?", antwortete Naruto und Kakashi geriet in Versuchung, sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn zu klatschen. Die Beiden waren wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Also wir haben ja vorher den Körperbau der Frau und des Mannes verglichen. Und wisst ihr, das Ding zwischen euren Beinen ist nicht nur zum Pinkeln da. Aber fangen wir erst mal einfach an.", sagte ihr Sensei und legte wirklich ein Bild mit einer Blume und einer Biene auf. Obwohl er schon vorahnte, dass es Naruto zu hoch werden könnte, aber als Hokage musste er da jetzt durch.

Die beiden Schüler schauten jetzt ziemlich verdattert auf die Leinwand.

„Ich hab gedacht hier geht es um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen.", sagte Naruto ehrlich wie immer.

„Ja, da hast du Recht Naruto, aber man muss sich immer vom Kleinem zum Großen durch arbeiten."

Und ich will euch jetzt nicht noch mal schocken, dachte sich Kakashi, wobei ihre geschockten Gesichter echt unterhaltsam waren.

„Also jetzt zum Bild. Ihr habt heute bestimmt NICHT schon mal gefragt, wie sich Pflanzen vermehren, oder?" Kakashi schaute in die Runde.

„Die sprießen aus dem Boden.", antwortete Gaara, was ja auch gar nicht mal so falsch war.

„Ja, wenn man davor Samen gesät hat.", fügte Naruto „schlau" hinzu.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber nicht jede Pflanze wird vom Menschen gesät. …", und so fing der Vortrag über Bienchen und Blümchen an. Wie die Biene die Blume befruchtet und aus der Blume dann eine Frucht mit Samen wird und aus den Samen eine Neue Pflanze wächst. „… und so entsteht ein neues Pflanzenleben. Verstanden?", beendete Kakashi die spannende Geschichte.

Stille.

Das waren jetzt viele Informationen für die jungen Erwachsenen. Aber als erstes erholte sich Naruto aus dem Wissensschock, oder auch Gaara, aber der sagte ja wie immer nichts.

„Ähm…", gab Naruto erst mal von sich, „und was hat es jetzt mit Kindern zu tun? Ich hab noch nie einen man mit irgendwelchem gelben Zeug am Arsch herumlaufe sehen." Kakashi war wieder kurz davor, in Lachen auszubrechen. Er war wirklich froh, dass dieser Job ihm zugeteilt worden war, denn so viel Spaß hatte er schon lange nicht mehr und es war ja erst der Anfang.

„Also die Blume ist die Frau und die Biene ist der Mann.", sagte Gaara zusammenfassend nach einer langen Denkpause.

Na, zumindest einer der einigermaßen ein helles Köpfchen besitzt. Wie sind die beiden, denn überhaupt Kage geworden, dachte sich Kakashi.

„Hä?", ja, Naruto hatte wirklich eine lang Leitung. (Bitte beachten sie die Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes!)

„Gleich wird alles klarer, Naruto, keine Sorge. Nachdem wir uns jetzt mit der Vermehrung der Pflanzen beschäftigt haben, gehen wir zu Säugetieren über, also Menschen.", aber bevor der Sensei mit dem nächsten Bild fortfahren konnte, meldete sich Naruto, indem er eine Hand in die Höhe streckte.

„Ja ,Naruto? Und übrigens, du musst dich nicht melden, wir sind hier nicht in der Schule, du kannst einfach so fragen.", forderte Kakashi Naruto auf, seine Frage zu äußern.

„Ja, ich hab so nachgedacht. Muss Zetsu dann auch von einer Biene befruchtet werden?" fragte Naruto ganz ernst und blickte seinem Sensei erwartungsvoll in die Augen, bzw in das Auge.

Jetzt war es mit der Beherrschung von Kakashi komplett aus und er musste es sich einfach bildlich vorstellen, wie so eine Riesenbiene um Zetsu kreist und ihn nach Honig ab schleckt, und wo seine „Frucht" wachsen soll, oh Gott, diese scheiß Fantasie.

„Das musst du ihn selbst *kicher* fragen. Ob er mehr Mensch *kicher* oder Pflanze ist."

Gaara schaute die Beiden nur verständnislos an und wartete, bis der Unterricht weiter ging.

**3. Liebe und Angst**

„So, ok Jungs, es geht weiter. Nächste Frage: Ist euch der Begriff der Liebe geläufig?", sagte Kakashi immer noch tief schnaufend. Gaara zeigte stumm auf seine Stirn, wo das Zeichen für liebe zu sehen war.

„Sakura-chaaaaan!" schrie Naruto.

Ja, es könnte ja jetzt was werden, dachte sich Kakashi.

„Ja, das ist … schlecht. Aber es macht nichts, wir fangen von Vorne an. Ich versuch euch jetzt zu erklären, wie sich Liebe anfühlt, ok?", die beiden Jungs rückten mit ihren Stühlen näher zu ihrem Sensei und beugten sich auch noch mir ihren Oberkörpern nach vorne und waren bereit, jedes Wort von seinen Lippen abzulesen, denn das Thema interessierte sie wirklich, noch nie hat ihnen jemand erklärt, was Liebe war oder wie sich Verliebtsein anfühlt.

„Also, erst mal der Begriff, Liebe wird im allgemeinem so definiert: Liebe ist im engeren Sinne die Bezeichnung für die stärkste Zuneigung, die ein Mensch für einen anderen Menschen (auch zu einem Tier u.a.m.) zu empfinden fähig ist. Der Erwiderung bedarf sie nicht."

„HÄ?", ja, das war zu kompliziert für den kleinen Naruto.

„Diese Reaktion dachte ich mir schon, deswegen fange ich jetzt ganz leicht an.", und schon legte Kakashi das nächste Bild auf den Projektor. Es zeigte ein Mädchen und einen Jungen, unter denen eine Tabelle gezeichnet war.

„So damit ich euch nicht alles vorkauen muss, werdet ihr euch, an der Erweiterung von eurem Wissen mal selbst beteiligen. Ihr müsst mir jetzt erst mal Sachen nennen ,die eurer Meinung nach für die Entstehung einer Liebe wichtig sind. Naruto, Fang du mal an.", forderte Kakashi seine Schüler auf.

„Ramen!", schrie Naruto sofort, ja es war seine einzige und waren Liebe, ohne Ramen ging gar nichts.

„Ja das ist wirklich ein guter Punkt Naruto." , meinte Kakashi grinsend, ja das war typisch Chaosninja.

„Ich formuliere es jetzt nur ein bisschen um, ok? Sagen wir, Interessen beiden Partner müssen übereinstimmen und, oder auch von dem anderen akzeptiert werden.", dabei schrieb Kakashi „Gemeinsame Interessen" auf die Folie. Dann machte er eine nickende Kopfbewegung Richtung Gaara, was diesen zu sprechen auffordern sollte.

Nach einer langen Denkpause sagte dieser: „Man darf den anderen nicht umbringen wollen."

Stille. Ja , Kakashi hatte nichts gegen diesen Punkt auszusetzen, denn es wäre wirklich schlecht, wenn man Mordlust gegen seinen Partner verspüren würde. Aber war das nicht offensichtlich?

„Guter Punkt Gaara, aber ich denke, es gehört zu den Grundsteinen einer Beziehung." Dabei schrieb er widerwillig „Keine Mordlust auf den Partner", auf die Folie.

„Naruto ,du bist wieder dran."

„Keine Angst.", sagte Naruto dann ungewohnt ernst. Jetzt musste Kakashi schlucken, er hatte ja ganz vergessen, dass er hier zwei Jinchurikis, wovon einer einst Massenmörder war, gegenüber saß, und es für einen Normalsterblichen wirklich schwer sein musste, keine Angst vor den beiden zu haben.

„Ja, leider trifft es in eurem Fall besonders gut zu, Naruto, wobei ich sagen muss, dass in normalen Beziehungen es eher selbstverständlich ist.", Gaara nickte und der Sensei schrieb traurig „Keine Angst" nieder.

Ohne das Kakashi ihn auffordern musste sprach Gaara schon den nächsten Punkt aus: „Aussehen, also ich hab gehört, dass einem dann das Aussehen gefallen muss." Wow also besaß zumindest einer von beiden ein bisschen Beziehungswissen, „zumindest sagt Temari immer „Ach und wie gut er doch aussieht", wenn sie einen Jungen toll findet." Ok, die Geschwister waren eindeutig ein guter Umgang für Gaara.

„Ja, der Punkt ist wichtig Gaara, sehr gut, wobei man auf das Äußere nicht zu sehr fixiert sein sollte, denn es gibt noch mehr liebenswerte Sachen an einem Menschen.", und schon stand auch „Aussehen" auf der Leinwand.

„Wenn nicht nur das Äußere wichtig ist, was gibt es denn noch?", fragte Naruto neugierig.

„Da will ich ja, dass ihr von alleine drauf kommt."

Eine Nachdenkliche Stille, breitete sich im Raum aus. Dann ging plötzlich ein Licht über Narutos Kopf auf.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich würde es toll finden, wenn mich meine Partnerin nicht immer wegen allem was ich mach verprügeln würde.", dabei dachte er an Sakura und seine Illusion von Verliebtheit in sie bröckelte.

„Ja das ist auch ein guter Punkt. Nennen wir es Charakter, dass heißt, die Partner müssen mit dem Charakter des Anderen klarkommen, oder?", Naruto kratzte sich dabei nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.

„Dann brauche ich eine Freundin, die meinen Charakter toll findet, keine Angst vor mit hat, ich sie oder sie mich nicht umbringen will und gleiche Hobbys wie ich hat.", fasste er dann das bisher Besprochene zusammen.

„Gut zusammen gefasst, Naruto, aber es ist noch nicht alles.", sagte Kakashi, aber Gaara riss plötzlich die Augen auf.

„Wie, es ist noch nicht alles, es ist ja jetzt schon unmöglich, zumindest kenne ich kein Mädchen, die diese Kriterien bei mir oder Naruto erfüllt.", sagte Gaara schockiert

Wie er doch Recht hatte, dachte sich Kakashi.

„Ok, das war schon genug Eigenleistung für euch. Den Rest sag ich euch, wobei ich noch vorher erwähnen muss, dass es nicht wirklich so eine Kriterientabelle gibt, denn wie man es so schön sagt: „wo die Liebe hinfällt, weiß man nie!".", erwartungsvoll schauten die Jungs ihn an, wobei Gaara seine Skepsis immer noch beibehielt.

„Also, Ihr müsst längere Zeit mit einander auskommen können, müsst ,wie schon gesagt, ähnliche Interessen besitzen, damit euch nicht der Redestoff ausgeht und damit ihr was gemeinsam unternehmen könnt. Der Partner muss ungefähr euren Vorstellungen in Sachen Charakter und Angewohnheiten entsprechen. Zum Beispiel wäre es schlecht wenn Shinos Freundin Angst vor Käfer hätte, oder Feuerjutsus benutzen würde. Und wie schon gesagt, muss euch diese Person auch von Äußeren her gefallen. Also kurz gesagt, das Äußere und das Innere müssen euch gefallen. Wobei ich noch als Warnung hinzufügen muss, dass es dann nicht unbedingt erwidert wird. Das heiß wenn ihr euch in jemanden verliebt, heißt es nicht gleich, dass er in euch auch verliebt ist.", schloss Kakashi seinen Vortag ab.

„Also darf Gaaras Freundin, nichts gegen schlaflose Massenmörder und Sand haben?", fragte Naruto, wobei Gaara versuchte, ihn mit Blicken zu töten, denn den Hokage umzubringen wäre nicht gut für die Beziehung zwischen den Dörfern.

„Ja ,so ungefähr, aber Gaara, nur so als Tipp, die Person muss nicht gleich die ganze Wahrheit über dich erfahren, du kannst die abschreckenden Sachen ach erst dann nennen wenn ihr schon länger in einer Beziehung seid.", versuchte Kakashi den Kazekagen aufzumuntern.

„Als ob es jemanden gibt, der es noch nicht weiß."

BÄM, gutes Argument, Gaara!

„Also hat Zetsu die gleichen Hobbys wie eine Biene?", Kakashi rang wieder mit sich, war Naruto wirklich so blöd oder tat er nur so, aber er war immer für eine Aufmunterung gut, man sah sogar wie sich ein Lächeln auf Gaaras Gesicht schlich, denn er taute langsam auf bei diesem Gespräch.

„So jetzt nehmen wir mal unter die Lupe, was so passiert wenn ihr so eine Person gefunden habt.", sagte Kakashi und griff nach der nächste Folie.

**4. Küsschen und Schmetterlinge**

Ein Bild von einem küssenden Pärchen erschien auf der Leinwand. Gaara verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Shika und Tema machen das auch immer, voll eklig.", Naruto versuchte sich dann an seine Küsse zu erinnern, einmal war es so eine Komische Tussi die im durch Küsse sein Chakra absaugen wollte, und zweimal war es Sasuke. Naruto schüttelte den Kopf, es waren eindeutig alles unschöne Erinnerungen. Er hatte was gegen Küssen, das stand jetzt schon mal fest.

Kakashi beobachtete gespannt die Reaktionen der beiden, wobei die von Naruto am interessantesten ausfiel, er sagte kein Wort und schien erst mal überrascht, dann nachdenklich, nach einiger Zeit verzog er das Gesicht, so, als ob er etwas ekliges gegessen hätte, und dann fing er an, energisch den Kopf zu schütteln, als ob er ein lästiges Insekt im Haar hätte. Nach dem er sich beruhigt hatte, blickte er seinen Sensei entschlossen an, der sich fragte, was in diesem chaotischen Köpfchen gerade vor sich ging.

„Also, wie ich sehe, hab ihr schon so eure Erfahrungen mit dieser Art von Körperkontakt. Wer von euch beiden hat den schon mal jemanden geküsst oder wurde schon mal geküsst?" fragt Kakashi interessiert, es machte ihn Riesenspaß, diese verkorksten Jinchurikis aufzuklären. Narutu hob langsam und zögerlich die Hand wobei er ein ziemlich angeekeltes Gesicht machte.

„Die blöde Tussi wollte mein Chakra haben.", sagt er und fügte dann nuschelnd noch ein „und mit Sasuke war es zweimal ein Unfall" hinzu. Es war ihm, wie wohl auch Sasuke ziemlich peinlich und sie sprachen eigentlich nie drüber. Gaara sagte nichts, denn es gab auch nichts zu sagen, er hatte noch keinerlei Erfahrung mit so was, denn es gab kaum Menschen, die ihn unter seinem Sandpanzer angefasst hatten und geküsst schon gar nicht.

„Ja dann fange ich mal an, euch den Ekel vor dem Küssen zu nehmen.", Kakashi strahlte nur so vor Motivation, denn Beziehungen war immer sein lieblings Thema, darum las er auch die „tollen" Bücher von Jiraiya.

„Also, wenn man in einen Menschen verliebt ist, spürt man so was wie Schmetterling im Bauch, wenn man in seiner Nähe ist. Hab ihr so was schon mal gespürt?", er musste die Jungs fragen, um zu wissen, ob er jetzt wirklich bei Adam und Eva anfangen sollte.

„Ist es ungefähr so, wie wenn man vergorene Milch getrunken hat?", fragte Naruto, denn sonst kannte er keine anderen Empfindungen in der Magengegend.

„Ja, wenn mich Naruto ausgeknockt hat und kurz vor dem Tod hatte ich auch so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch.", fügte Gaara seine Erfahrungen hinzu. Ja, die Jungs standen ja wirklich in keiner guten Beziehung zu Verliebtheit.

„Nein, es ist ganz ganz ganz ganz falsch.", sagte Kakashi verzweifelt. Wie sollte man jemandem das Gefühl von Liebe vermitteln, wenn die nur an Tod und Mordschlag dachten?

„Es ist ein befreiendes Gefühl, und da ich nicht weiß, wie man sich in dem Moment wenn man stirbt fühlt, kann ich es für dich auch schlecht vergleichen, Gaara. Aber gehen wir einen Schritt weiter, denn wenn ihr mal verliebt seit, werdet ihr schon merken, was ich mit den Schmetterlingen meine.", Kakashi legte ein neues Bild auf.

Noch nicht so ganz überzeugt von dem Erzählten, hörten die Kagen aber weiter zu.

Auf dem Bild sah man ein Mädchen und einen Jungen, die sich umarmten.

„Wenn man verliebt ist, sehnt man sich danach in der Nähe des anderen zu sein, seine Körperwärme, seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Man will nur noch mit diesem einen Menschen zusammen sein und die Zeit im schönsten Augenblick anhalten. Und wenn ihr dann endlich in den Armen dieses einen bestimmten Menschen liegt, wollt ihr dann noch mehr. Und der erste Schritt von diesem „Mehr" ist eben der Kuss.", Kakashi strotzte nur so vor Begeisterung und war in seinem Redefluss nicht zu stoppen, die beiden 18-jährigen musterten ihn aber dabei nur verdächtig.

„Euren Blicken nach, hab ihr so etwas noch nie gehabt, oder?", fragte Kakashi gespannt.

Naruto schüttelte den Kopf, doch Gaara schien nachdenklich.

„Früher hab ich es auch toll gefunden, dem Herzschlag meiner Opfer zu lauschen, aber ich glaube es ist etwas anderes.", sagte Gaara mit ernster Stimme. Kakashi griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, diese Jungs waren wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Ok, aber merkt euch die Beschreibung, denn wenn ihr euch mal so fühlt, dann wisst ihr gleich was es ist. Und jetzt zum Kuss.", Kakashi war wieder ganz in seinem Element. Die Beiden nickten brav und hörten ihrem Sensei weiter zu.

„Wie schon gesagt ist der Kuss ein Versuch dem einen bestimmten Menschen näher zukommen. Wenn ihr dieses Bedürfnis verspürt, müsst ihr ganz sanft eure Lippen auf die des Gegenübers legen.", dabei wechselte Kakashi wieder das Bild auf dem Projektor, wo die einzelnen Stufen von Küssen abgebildet waren.

„Die erst Variante ist sehr leicht und bedeutet nicht so viel und dar auch unter Freunden ausgetauscht werden, als Dankbarkeitszeichen oder Begrüßung wird es auch oft gebraucht.", er zeigte auf das Bild, wo ein Mädchen einen Jungen auf die Backe küsste. Dies war Naruto geläufig, da er schon öfter Mädchen gerettet hatte, Gaara starrte einfach mit seinem kalten Blick weiter Löcher in die Leinwand. Kakashi verstand es als ein Zeichen für Verständnis und fuhr fort.

„Die nächste Variante ist der leichte Kuss auf die Lippen, der meist von kleineren Kindern als Zeichen von Verliebtheit praktiziert wird, da sie mehr nicht kennen und sich auch nicht trauen. Bei Erwachsenen dauert dieser Kuss länger, wobei auch mit den Lippen des anderen gespielt wird.", die beiden Jugendlichen verzogen bei der Vorstellung einem Mädchen auf der Lippe herumzukauen angeekelt das Gesicht. Die Reaktion fand Kakashi durchaus amüsant.

„Und um den Anderen noch intensiver spüren zu können, vertieft man den Kuss in dem man in die Mundhöhle des anderen jeweils mit der Zunge eindringt und mit dieser spielt.", versuchte Kakashi den Zungenkuss möglichst sachlich zu beschreiben.

„Na, genau das machen Tema und Shika, die schlabbern sich immer gegenseitig ab, was kann denn bitteschön daran toll sein, Spucke auszutauschen?", sagte Gaara angewidert und Naruto saß erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl, da im wieder die Tussi, die ihm Chakra absaugen wollte, in den Sinn kam.

„Es ist wirklich viel toller, als es sich anhört.", versuchte ihr Sensei immer noch verzweifelt, in ihnen Lust zum Küssen zu erwecken, doch dann wurden diese Versuche von der nächsten, genialen Frage seitens Naruto unterbrochen.

„Wie küsst dann Kisame, ohne das sein Gegenüber verblutet?"

Kakashi fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob der kleine Wirbelwind irgendwo unter dem Tisch ein Heftchen mit den doofsten Fragen der Welt versteckte, doch er riss sich zusammen und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Vielleicht ist er ja genau so wie ihr noch eine Kussjungfrau und wird es für immer bleiben, aber um näheres zu erfahren, musst du ihn schon selber fragen." Kakashi glaubte langsam, dass, wenn er hier mal am ende des Tages raus war, ziemliche Bauchschmerzen haben würde, denn soviel unterdrücktes Lachen ist ungesund, genauso wie es ungesund wäre, die Kagen auszulachen.

Gaara sagte wieder nichts, aber man konnte so was wie einen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm bemerken. Na Gott sei Dank war Kakashi nicht der einzige, der Naruto komisch fand.

Jetzt musste sich der Sensei aber wieder zusammen reißen, denn jetzt kam das schlimmste Thema: Sex., oder, wie kommt das Baby in die Frau?

**5. Kinder und Kondome**

„So meine Lieben, jetzt kommen wir zu dem Hauptthema dieses Unterrichts.", Kakashi kramte wieder nach einem neuen Bild. Als er da Bild auf dem Projektor auflegte, kriegten die beiden Jungs einen hochroten Kopf und waren kurz vor Nasenbluten. Auf dem Bild war ein Pärchen, das gerade mitten bei der Sache war, aber trotzdem nicht viel zu sehen war, denn Kakashi wollte ihnen nicht gleich das ganze Geheimnis lüften. Spannung muss sein.

„So meine Kinderchen, das ist Sex!", sagte der Sensei und die Gesichtsfarbe von Gaara glich bald seiner Haarfarbe.

„Es ist sozusagen die Erweiterung vom Küssen. Das macht man, wenn man einem Menschen noch näher sein will, und noch mehr Zuneigung und Liebe austauschen will."

„Das muss ich jetzt aber nicht mit Iruka Sensei machen." , sagte Naruto verzweifelt.

„NEIN! Um Gotteswillen Naruto! Das macht man nur, wenn man einer Beziehung mit einem Menschen führt, das heißt, in ihn verliebt ist. Es ist mehr als nur normale Zuneigung. Verstanden?", Kakashi versuchte sich vergeblich von seinem Schock zu erholen um wieder in das Thema zu kommen, Naruto nickte, was aber so viel hieß wie: „Ich glaube, ich könnte es verstanden haben". Iruka tat Kakashi jetzt schon leid, da Naruto ihn später bestimmt mit Fragen bombardieren würde.

„Also, war es Sex, was Temari mit Shikamaru letztens in ihrem Zimmer gemacht haben. Wehe, er hat ihr wehgetan.", sagte Gaara eher zu sich selbst, als in den Raum und man konnte schon auf seine Stirn ablesen, wie er Mordpläne schmiedete.

Kakashi derweil bekam einen weiteren Schock, der faulste Ninja von Konoha war wohl doch keine Jungfrau mehr und nicht zu faul wenn es um eine diese bestimmte Kunochi ging, gut zu wissen.

Ihr Sensei versuchte die Kagen wieder zurück zum Unterrichtsthema zu holen und weg von den Mordplänen und sonstigen komischen Überlegungen, denn bei den Beiden musste man wirklich aufpassen, wer weiß, was dabei alles raus kommen würde.

„Ich muss euch jetzt aber gleich vorwarnen, das diese Art von Körpernähe nicht nur als Ausdruck für Zuneigung gebraucht wird, sonder auch dazu da ist, sozusagen das Kind in die Frau zu bekommen, sie also zu schwängern."

Stille. Eine Leuchtbirne nach der Anderen ging über den Köpfen der Jungs auf, als Naruto plötzlich aufschrie.

„Iiiiiiiii, dann hat ja mein Vater mit meiner Mutter damals... Iiiiiiii, bääää!"

„ICH BRING IHN UM! WEHE, TEMARI IST SCHWANGER!"

Ok, es war wohl doch keine gute Idee, den beiden dieses „Geheimnis" zu präsentieren.

„RUHE! Gaara es gibt auch Möglichkeiten, die Schwangerschaft zu verhindern, welche auch meistens von Jugendlichen genutzt werden, also hoffentlich auch von Temari und Shikamaru. Und ja, Naruto, so sind wir alle gezeugt worden und du musst es auch machen, wenn du Kinder willst." Man spürte zwar immer noch die tobenden Chakren der beiden Jinchurikis, aber die Jungs beruhigten sich allmählich wieder ein Stück.

„So, also kommen wir dann mal gleich, zu deiner Beruhigung, zu den Verhütungsmitteln, so heißen die Mittel zur Verhinderung der Schwangerschaft.", Kakashi legte eine Tabelle mit verschiedenen Verhütungsmitteln auf den Projektor und begann mit dem Vortrag, den er eigentlich am Ende eingeplant hatte, aber jetzt wohl notgedrungen vorverlegen musste, wenn ihm das Leben von Shikamaru was Wert war. Jetzt kam der lange Vortrag über die verschiedenen Verhütungsmittel, wo am ende die Jungs jeweils eine Packung Kondome bekamen.

Und so saßen sie da mit roten Köpfen und versuchten nicht auf die Packung zu schauen, die sie in ihren Händen umklammert hielten. Sie sollten es zu Hause ausprobieren, wie man diese Dinger anzog, und immer welche dabeihaben, für den Notfall, hatte ihr Sensei ihnen gesagt. Und wenn man schon solche Dinger zum Sex brauchte, schwante den Jungs Übles.

„Da ihr jetzt wisst, wie es verhindert werden kann, dass die Frau schwanger wird, kommen wir jetzt zu dem Teil ,der Spaß macht.", setzte Kakashi wieder sein perverses Grinsen auf. Er legte ein paar Bilder mit Stellungen auf und begann seine „Erzählung".

Halbe Stunde später:

Die Jungs saßen mit Taschentüchern in den Nasenlöchern und Steifen *** auf den Stühlen. Dass die Kinder SO gezeugt wurden, hatten sie nicht geahnt, das war ja schlimmer als ein Ninjakampf.

„Also hat Shika Tema doch weh getan, warum tut man der Person, die man liebt, etwas zerreißen.", Gaara verstand eindeutig noch nicht, dass Sex etwas Tolles war und nicht nur Mittel zum Zweck.

„Gaara es ist ok, du muss Shikamaru nicht umbringen.", beruhigte der Sensei seinen Schüler.

„Sasori, kann dann aber keine Kinder bekommen, oder?", ja in Narutos Kopf fing es wieder an zu rattern

„Ja und es ist auch gut so, der produziert schon genug Puppen, noch Kinder von ihm wäre eindeutig zu viel.", Kakashi seufzte erleichtert auf, ja, es war wirklich gut, dass zumindest einer von den Akatsuki „impotent" war.

„Und kann Suigetsu sein Ding beliebig groß werden lassen, da es ja theoretisch aus Wasser besteht?"

„Ähm, frag ihn doch das nächste Mal selbst.", sagte Kakashi und fragte sich langsam wirklich, wie der Kleine Hokage geworden war.

„Aber es ist gut, dass du auf Männer zu sprechen kommst, Naruto, denn gleich kommen wir zu einem, euch vielleicht, eher unangenehmen Thema. Oder vielleicht doch angenehm, aber ich vermute, ihr wisst es noch nicht, denn die Liebe zwischen Männern und Männern und Frauen und Frauen ist ja auch erlaubt.", die Jungs schluckten und schauten sich gegenseitig an, dann rutschten sie mit ihren Stühlen auf Sicherheitsabstand. Wenn es schon zwischen Mann und Frau so „eklig" war, was würde er denen dann jetzt erzählen?

„Ich bleibe Jungfrau.", beschloss Naruto.

**6. Männer und Männer**

Kakashi holte tief Luft, jetzt würde er den Jungs einen „kleinen" Schock verpassen. Ob sie ihm Leid taten? Neeeeeein, wo bleibt dann denn da der Spaß? Und vor allem tat er ja nichts böses, er klärte sie nur auf. Er zog das nächste Bild aus seiner Mappe und konzentrierte sich darauf ernst zu bleiben, denn die folgenden Reaktionen konnten nur lustig werden. Er legte ganz langsam das Bild auf.

Gaara kniff die Augen zu und Naruto kippte vom Stuhl, wobei auf dem Bild wirklich nichts Schlimmes abgebildet war, es waren Kankuro und Kiba, die sich küssten, da sie über die Aufklärungsstunden von Gaara und Naruto gehört hatten, hatten sie sich freiwillig dazu erklärt, das Foto von ihnen machen zu lassen, aber unter einer Bedingung, Kakashi musste ihnen danach die Reaktion schildern, denn Naruto und Gaara wussten nicht, das die beiden zusammen waren, wie denn auch, die waren für so was einfach zu blind. Kakashi prägte sich das Bild ein, um es dann Kankuro und Kiba im Genjutsu zu zeigen.

„Also, es gibt nicht nur Frau-Mann Pärchen, wie ihr seht, sondern auch Mann-Mann, was meistens als schwul bezeichnet wird, oder Frau-Frau, was dann ein lesbisches Pärchen ist. Der gesamt Begriff für gleichgeschlechtlich Liebe ist Homosexualität.", beendete Kakashi seinen Einstieg in das Thema. Gaara hatte auch noch die Hände vor sein Gesicht getan und sich in einem Kokon aus Sand eingeschlossen und Naruto lag immer noch schockiert auf dem Boden.

„Wehe, Kankuro fast mich noch ein Mal an, dann ist er so gut wie tot.", klang es aus der Sandkugel. Na, da hat er jetzt zumindest von Shikamaru abgelassen, Kankuro wusste ja worauf er sich einließ und Morddrohungen von seinem Bruder zu hören, müsste er ja auch schon gewohnt sein, dachte sich Kakashi. Die Reaktionen waren wirklich interessant ausgefallen, langsam kam Naruto wieder zu sich. Ob ihm der Aufprall mit dem Kopf geschadet hat? Naja, wo nichts drin ist, kann nichts wehtun. (Sorry Naruto).

„Jungs, so kann ich nicht weiter unterrichten.", es machte Spaß die beiden zu quälen.

Langsam bröckelte auch der Sand von der Kugel ab und Naruto setzte sich auch auf, wobei die beiden Kagen den Blick trotzdem starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet hatten.

„Homosexualität ist nichts Ansteckendes und auch nichts Schlimmes. Es ist genau die gleiche Liebe wie zwischen Mann und Frau auch.", fuhr Sensei fort, da er der Meinung war, dass die Jungs sich langsam erholt haben müssten. Die beiden hoben ihre Köpfe und schaute ihren Sensei an und wenn man einen mit Blicken zu verschwinden bringen könnte, wäre Kakashi jetzt schon längst weg.

„Ich beschränke mich nur auf die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern, da ich denke, dass es euch eher betrifft, wie es zwischen zwei Frauen funktioniert, braucht ihr ja nicht so genau zu wissen.", die Jung rissen entsetzt ihre Augen auf.

„Was meinend sie es betrifft uns näher?", schrie Naruto entsetzt auf.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes dabei, Naruto. Ich meinte es nur deswegen, weil ihr beide ja auch Jungs seit und euch vielleicht noch nicht entschieden habt, auf welches Ufer ihr zu schwimmt.", über Narutos Kopf zeichneten sich viele Fragezeichen ab und Gaara versuchte seinen Sensei immer noch mit Blicken zum Verschwinden zu bringen.

„Ich meine, ob ihr euch in eine Frau oder in einen Mann verliebt.", sagte Kakashi, da er Narutos Denkproblem bemerkt hatte.

„Also, da es jetzt geklärt ist, fangen wir an. Oder?", Kakashi schaute in die Runde, aber keine Reaktion kam, kein Kopfnicken oder schütteln. Nichts geschah.

„Wie ihr seht, kann die Zuneigung und das Streben nach gegenseitiger Nähe auch mit einem Kuss gestillt werden.", Kakashi entschloss sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, einfach fortzufahren.

„So etwas wie Sex , gibt es zwischen zwei Männern, nur läuft es ein bisschen anders ab.", die Jungs schauten ihren Sensei jetzt ungläubig an, und rutschten auf Sicherheitsabstand von allen Männern in diesem Raum.

15 Minuten später war es geschehen. Jetzt wussten die Jinchurikis die ganze „Wahrheit".

Naruto schaukelte benommen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und Gaara hielt seinen Arsch in den Händen, dann sagte er: „Mein Arsch bleibt Jungfrau, nur das es klar ist.", und sein Sand schwebte gefährlich um ihn.

„Ist Sai jetzt schwul, da er immer so komisch angezogen ist?", fragte Naruto und seine Stimme bebte vor Angst.

Kakashi fand es wirklich amüsant, die beiden gefürchteten Kagen so zu sehen, es war wohl doch eine gute Idee gewesen, die beiden aufzuklären, denn wenn sie jetzt einer von den Feinden sehen würde, würden sie sie nie und nimmer ernst nehmen.

„Beruhigt euch, dass es Schwule gibt, heißt nicht gleich, dass jeder Junge schwul ist und was von euch will. Ihr müsst es selber raus finden, ob ihr mehr Jungs oder Mädchen mögt und beides ist kein Grund zur Panik. Es ist beides natürlich. Euch wird auch jetzt keiner was tun nur weil ihr es wisst, es ändert sich nichts.", Kakashi musste ja die Beiden jetzt irgendwie wieder seelisch hinkriegen, sonst würde es dann doch nicht so wie früher sein.

„Naja, immerhin kann dann keiner schwanger werden.", stellte Gaara plötzlich erstaunlich ruhig fest und Naruto schien langsam auch er selbst zu werden.

„Gut bemerkt, Gaara. Jede Seite hat ihre Vor- und Nachteile, also lasst euch nicht drängen, entscheidet selber.", dann bemerkte Kakashi wieder diesen Ausdruck in Narutos Gesicht, das hieß jetzt nichts Gutes für seine Bauchkrämpfe und in den Backen hatte er ja auch schon langsam Muskelkater vom grinsen.

„Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, das Akatsuki nur eine Frau hat? Irgendwie geht dann die Rechnung nicht auf.", ja, wo es Naruto jetzt so sagte, kam es Kakashi auch merkwürdig vor, aber wo fand man schon so viele weibliche Massenmörderinnen, oder?

„Ahhhhh, ein schwuler Nuke-Nin-Verein (SNNV). Ich wusste doch, da ist irgendwas faul, vor allem, wo ich Blondi gesehen habe,", schrie Naruto, „ich will nie wieder gegen sie Kämpfen!", oh oh, wenn Kakashi jetzt nicht aufpasste, konnte Naruto außer Kontrolle geraten.

„Ist Sasuke jetzt schwul, wenn er mich nicht umbringen wollte, und das schon mehrmals? Sensei?" fragte er dann plötzlich.

Stille.

„Wo versteckst du dich, Sasuke. Zeig dich, du Schwuchtel!", Naruto stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Hm? Erst Kankuro, dann Shika oder erst Shika, dann Kankuro.", sagte Gaara leise und löste sich in einem Sandwirbel auf.

Kakashi stürmte panisch aus dem Zimmer, er musste die beiden jetzt aufhalten, bevor noch was böses passierte.

Ja , so endete der Unterricht und Gaara und Naruto besaßen jetzt das Wissen eines „Erwachsenen" :P

_**ENDE**_


End file.
